<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aziraphale and the Nutcracker Prince by kahlannightwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489947">Aziraphale and the Nutcracker Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing'>kahlannightwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by the Nutcracker, M/M, Mice, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/pseuds/kahlannightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale wants to do anything except attend his brother Gabriel's Christmas party, unless he can finally get up the courage to ask the handsome shopkeeper Crowley to come to the party. When Aziraphale stumbles on an unusual nutcracker and the strange Agnes Nutter proclaims there's a prophecy, it drags Aziraphale and Crowley into a world of candy and danger. Why are mice set to attacking Aziraphale in his sleep, and what role does Crowley play in all this?</p><p>A Christmas story based on The Nutcracker for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder">Waywarder</a> from the prompts: song lyrics, happy endings, literary references, The Nutcracker ballet, baking, and Christmas carols.</p><p>Songlist here: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3v71jvdGBFPGipkwBYlW14?si=ZTSGjWmCR6enYtW1WjK7yw">Spotify playlist</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/gifts">Waywarder</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Where are you Christmas<br/>
Why can't I find you<br/>
Why have you gone away<br/>
Where is the laughter<br/>
You used to bring me<br/>
Why can't I hear music play</i>
  </p>
</div><p>"Aziraphale, we're not doing window shopping today. Get in there and get what we need so we can go home."</p><p>Gabriel's condescending tone beside him drew Aziraphale out of the daydream where he entered the shop and the red-headed man currently adjusting the window display turned with a bright smile and said yes after Aziraphale bravely asked him to the Christmas party his family was hosting. Ducking his head, Aziraphale juggled the packages he held under one arm, a bag swinging wildly and almost tipping him sideways.</p><p>"Of course." he responded crisply, "and I'll only be a moment."</p><p>"Uh-huh," came the distracted response, and Aziraphale cut a glance to Gabriel who was directing the men loading up their carriage. The snow stuck to Aziraphale's lashes, and he heaved a sigh, carefully brushing aside snow that piled on the sidewalk to set down the packages so they could be loaded as well.</p><p>It was time to gather up his courage, Aziraphale told himself, as he took the short stairs leading to the heavy door, opening it to the sound of the bell overhead tinkling.</p><p>"Afternoon." came the feminine call from the back of the store. "One moment and I'll be with you."</p><p>Agnes Nutter, the store's owner, had always carried a strange lilt to her voice that the rumors suggested came from some far-off land. The rumors also suggested her last name was apt, and Aziraphale felt apprehension that he'd have to speak to her.</p><p>"Looking for anything in particular?"</p><p>The new voice beside him made Aziraphale jump, glad his hands were empty as they flailed and then clasped each other tightly in front of himself. "Oh, uh, Christmas shopping!"</p><p>Crowley, who Aziraphale had been admiring through the front window unnoticed, raised a brow as Aziraphale's voice echoed. "Right. Like every year. You getting the same things?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, quite. The same things." Aziraphale sealed his lips shut to stop the babbling, taking a breath as Crowley turned away from him to go behind the counter. As he grabbed a basket and began to fill it with seasonal fruits and pastries, Aziraphale inhaled steadily. "How are you?"</p><p>"Same as I was last month." Crowley turned, holding up a shiny white-icing roll with cinnamon oozing out the side as his lips curved up into a one-sided smile. "One for the road?"</p><p>Aziraphale could blame the flush he felt on the thought of biting into that roll on the way home and not how Crowley's rare smiles made his heart skip three beats. "Please," he managed with a smile.</p><p>For a moment, he was back in his imagination, stepping forward to grasp Crowley's hand. Crowley would pause, golden eyes wide as Aziraphale invited him to the Christmas party everyone who was anyone attended. How Gabriel would fume and complain about how carefully curated his invitations were while Aziraphale and Crowley danced on the ballroom floor.</p><p>"You usually get a book too," Crowley commented, jostling Aziraphale from the scene playing out perfectly in his mind. Crowley was punching numbers on the cash register as he spoke.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I do. Any recommendations?"</p><p>And just like every time he asked, Crowley's lips twisted into a grimace, forehead crinkling in consternation. "You know I don't read."</p><p>Aziraphale smiled primly. "I bet you just don't want to admit you read."</p><p>Crowley made a noise in his throat that Aziraphale couldn't have spelled if he'd wanted to. "I don't read," he repeated. Gesturing to the back, Crowley's eyes met Azira's.</p><p>For a moment, their gazes held, and then Crowley made another of his characteristic and unusual noises and glanced down at the basket, shifting items to fit more of what he'd collected into it.</p><p>Blinking, Aziraphale turned to walk to the back of the store, where a small shelf held an odd assortment of books that he was sure only he found intriguing. The bookstore around the block surely had a more vast collection, but Agnes' shop maintained a small, rotating collection of novels, many in different languages, and all of the faraway lands and romantic gestures.</p><p>Gabriel turned his nose up at the books, never mind that he wouldn't set foot in the shop itself. Then again, that was because of who was in the shop.</p><p>Agnes and Crowley were both foreigners. They had arrived in the same carriage. They just hadn't left like many other passengers in that carriage had. Instead, Agnes had set up shop and Crowley had stayed with her.</p><p>No one knew what relation they were to each other.</p><p>Aziraphale's eyes scanned the spines of each book, settling on a book new to his eyes with a bright red leather-bound cover. Carefully prying it from the others on the shelf, Aziraphale turned the cover around. "The Nutcracker," he read aloud.</p><p>The cover was adorned with silver and gold etchings, a gold border circling a picture of a stout nutcracker in the middle. The back had a lovely pair of ballet slippers. Aziraphale ran his hand over the cool surface of it to feel the dips and ridges and smiled.</p><p>As he moved to put the book back in its place and look at the rest of the collection, a glimpse of something in the hole where the book had been caught his eye. With a muted noise of discovery, Aziraphale reached into the opening with his free hand, feeling hard edges under his fingers as he retrieved the thing.</p><p>The object in his hand closely mirrored the one on the front of the book, and Aziraphale put away the book just so he could turn the nutcracker in his hands. The detail was astounding, and he marveled at how bright the colors still were when it looked so authentic and antique, nothing like the ones fashioned in bulk in the general store for the holidays.</p><p>Holding the nutcracker closer to his face in the dim lighting, his lips parted as Aziraphale ran his fingers over red hair fashioned from wood and lined with such care he could see the way it curled. The face had sharp features, the uniform was elegant and slim, all in black, and with a start, Aziraphale realized he'd never seen a nutcracker not wearing the usual tall cap.</p><p>In fact, if he squinted and turned his head so he viewed the nutcracker from the corner of his eye, he could have sworn it looked like Crowley. If Crowley were carved from wood and painted in brighter colors.</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>Aziraphale jumped for the second time inside the shop, placing a hand on his chest as he whirled around to see Agnes, brown hair strung wildly around her face, staring at him with narrowed eyes and not a hint of friendliness on her face.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I was just looking," he responded, turning back around to place the nutcracker awkwardly on the shelf.</p><p>"You're going to have it. And the book," she stated.</p><p>Aziraphale liked to avoid Agnes. He didn’t put much to rumors, especially since he knew Crowley received just as much gossip aimed at his entrance into town and his relationship to Agnes, but Agnes’ stare unnerved him. She never seemed to be looking at him, and that paired with her brusque manner made Aziraphale feel as if he were constantly wasting her time.</p><p>“Er, uh, no thank you. I don’t think I’ll take either.” The full weight of her disapproval made him feel as if his denial was something he did out of spite. “I have no use for the nutcracker,” he continued. “I have no nuts to crack.” Wincing, he reached to pick up the book. “But the book would be lovely, thank you.”</p><p>Agnes nodded. “You’ll get the nutcracker later, and you’ll be ready for it then. Come along now. Your brother is getting impatient and will come in shortly.” With that, she turned with a swirl of skirts, moving to the front and picking up an orange on the way. She plopped it into Aziraphale’s basket. “Give him that and he’ll calm down.”</p><p>Aziraphale followed Agnes, book clutched to his chest, managing to stare at Crowley and not Agnes and her pointed words.</p><p>Crowley moved swiftly out of the way as Agnes shoved past him, shooting her an annoyed glare before sighing. Aziraphale felt their eyes connect again before Crowley held out a hand. “Want that one, huh?”</p><p>“What?” Aziraphale glanced down, saw the book still in his clutches, and handed it to Crowley, trying not to flinch as warm fingers brushed his own. “Oh, yes. She said I’d like it too. There was a nutcracker but I didn’t think they actually went together.”</p><p>The book clattered to the counter as Crowley’s arms jerked. Aziraphale grabbed for it, eyes wide, and stared at Crowley’s equally surprised look. “You— Oh, you didn’t... You saw—” Crowley made the strangest noise in the back of his throat Aziraphale had heard in their five years of acquaintance.</p><p>“Do they go together?”</p><p>“Uh, well, if you...if you wanted.” Crowley’s hands became animated, waving wildly around until he knocked something off the counter. Then he ducked behind the counter with a clatter of noise.</p><p>“Oh, I can go back and get it then—”</p><p>“Aziraphale, do you realize how precious my time is?”</p><p>Starting again, Aziraphale whirled around, the book still clutched to his chest. “Gabriel! Crowley was just ringing me up.”</p><p>“And taking his sweet time, I’m sure,” Gabriel remarked as he smiled with too many teeth. Turning around, Aziraphale ducked his head to hand the book back to Crowley again.</p><p>Aziraphale knew that Crowley and Gabriel were exchanging glares full of equal loathing at each other, and he felt the tension of being in the middle of them. “Uh, ah, thank you, Crowley! Really. It’s always so nice when you, uh, ring up my items.”</p><p>Crowley’s attention shifted from Gabriel to Aziraphale, eyes widening. “Uh, yeah.” He placed the book delicately on top of the other items and handed it to Aziraphale. “Do you need help with it?”</p><p>“Ye—” Gabriel began.</p><p>“No, that will be quite alright! You stay here where it’s warm,” Aziraphale cut in, lifting up the basket easily and turning. The orange peeked out brightly from the basket, and Aziraphale plucked it from the top and passed it to Gabriel. “Off we go,” he declared.</p><p>Gabriel took the orange, staring down at it instead of giving the shop his disgusted look. “Ah.” Aziraphale watched him dig a nail into the rind of the fruit and began to peel it back. “The sooner the better.”</p><p>With that declaration, Gabriel turned and walked out the door. Aziraphale was surprised he hadn’t felt the cold gust of wind that enveloped him now when Gabriel had opened the door the first time.</p><p>Turning, he gave a smile and wave to Crowley. “I’ll-I’ll see you next time?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’ll be here.”</p><p>As he turned to catch the door and head outside as well, Aziraphale wondered if the touch of sadness in Crowley’s smile was just his imagination.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Where are you Christmas<br/>
Do you remember<br/>
The one you used to know<br/>
I'm not the same one<br/>
See what the time's done<br/>
Is that why you have let me go</i> - Where Are You Christmas, Faith Hill</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel's Christmas party is going off without a hitch. Aziraphale is keeping the wine company, horribly bored and trying to stay out of Gabriel's way. While he didn't have a chance to invite Crowley -- or the courage -- when has that ever stopped destiny?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>A&amp;P has provided me<br/>With the world's smallest turkey<br/>Already in the oven, nice and hot<br/>Oh damn! Guess what I forgot?<br/>So on, with the boots, back out in the snow<br/>To the only all-night grocery<br/>When what to my wondering eyes should appear<br/>In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year</i>
  </p>
</div><p>While Aziraphale hated the functions his brother hosted that Gabriel styled as parties, there was something special about the yearly Christmas party that sparked warmth inside Aziraphale. Maybe it was a dash of colored lights, the tinsel that glowed all around him, or the copious amounts of fancy red wine he was able to indulge in endlessly without censor.</p><p>Aziraphale stood slightly to the side, overlooking the main room where the big party events were happening, mainly small groups chatting and some dancing to the jaunty tunes that were so popular. Sipping from his third drink of the evening, Aziraphale deftly moved from his position between the main room and the library as he caught Gabriel eyeing him from the side of the main room.</p><p>Positioning himself at the main door, Aziraphale pretended he had the very important job of greeting those who came in. Never mind that there was no one coming in halfway through the party and there was a man at the door to take hats and jackets. Aziraphale knew how to avoid his brother, stay politely drunk, and retire before he joined a random group and began to debate some marvel of the natural world or advancements in human ingenuity that normally showed his level of inebriation instead of his penchant for reading.</p><p>Not expecting anyone to actually enter, the door opening and blasting Aziraphale with a gust of frigid air surprised some soberness into him. Turning his head away from the dancing, Aziraphale blinked owlishly at the darkened opening, seeing a tall, gangly shadow beside a stout and short one before first Agnes and then Crowley stepped into the entryway.</p><p>For a moment, Aziraphale was hopeful they would both sweep past him without a glance. Crowley’s eyes were focused on the man who had tipped his chin up and stood in front of them, an outstretched hand waiting for an invitation. Agnes’ unnerving stare went straight to Aziraphale, and then through him, as she smiled.</p><p>Breaking stride from Crowley, Agnes swiveled her skirts around the man waiting for their response as if he were a stationary object. Aziraphale watched the man’s hand reach out to grab her arm rather aggressively and then watched Agnes sidestep the grasp without even glancing in his direction.</p><p>Aziraphale was drunkenly impressed enough to be shocked into stillness so that she stood in front of him before he could remind himself to move away from her.</p><p>“Aziraphale,” she stated, her tone sharp and brisk, “you will open this now.” She shoved a box at him, which Aziraphale grabbed onto unconsciously before staring down at it with parted lips.</p><p>“Agnes,” came the exasperated groan, and Crowley was there, beside Agnes and in front of Aziraphale just as Aziraphale had wanted.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale’s eyes focused on him as Crowley peered around the area with a careful look before steadying his eyes on Aziraphale. “You came!”</p><p>“Uh,” Crowley drew out, shifting his weight from one foot to another, “yeah. Agnes said we had to. Didn’t give me a choice.” Aziraphale remembered then that Agnes was still standing in front of him and had placed a box in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, is this—” Aziraphale lifted the box slightly. It felt weighted.</p><p>“It’s your gift. From Crowley,” Agnes declared. Then her skirt moved strangely, swaying over the top of Crowley’s shoe.</p><p>Aziraphale looked up as Crowley made a sharp gasping sound but only saw him glaring at Agnes. “Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked, taking a shuffling step forward. He was reminded of just how much he had drunk as the room spun a bit with his movement.</p><p>Crowley’s hands came up to ward off the concern. “Fine. Fine. Was just reminded of how important telling someone what’s going on is,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, uh....” Aziraphale glanced at him, Agnes, and then the box in his hands, having no idea what Crowley was referring to and forgetting why that mattered in the next drunk-addled moment. “Thank you, Crowley,” he murmured.</p><p>There was a pause from in front of him, and then the airy reply of, “No problem. It’s, uh, Christmas.”</p><p>“I didn’t get you anything,” Aziraphale cried, looking up at Crowley with wide eyes. “Oh, that simply won’t do!”</p><p>“You’ll get Crowley something. Open your gift first.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, unaware of where his glass of wine had gone, but dutifully opening Crowley’s present — Crowley had gotten him something — with slightly trembling fingers. Inside the box and covered in wrapping paper was the nutcracker he’d so admired in the shop. “Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped.</p><p>Drawing out the nutcracker, Aziraphale ran his finger over the carved lines of its face and beamed. “It is quite lovely...and unique.”</p><p>“Reminds you of so—”</p><p>Agnes was cut off by a hiss from Crowley, who began to wave his hands around grandly. “You liked it so much. You got interrupted from getting it, and it didn’t seem right— Well, it’s better as a gift!”</p><p>“Oh, it is!” Aziraphale placed the nutcracker back in the box, sealing it with the lid so he could hold it in one hand and grab for Crowley’s hand with the other. “Do come in. I mean, I am sure I can find— At least have some wine to warm up. You must try the cake!” He began to drag Crowley inside.</p><p>Aziraphale only stopped when they were beside the refreshment table, wobbling to a halt and spinning on his heels so fast he jerked Crowley toward him. Crowley, who was flushed with parted lips and wide eyes, was inches from Aziraphale. “Oh!”</p><p>“Er,” Crowley began, fingers twitching in Aziraphale’s hold.</p><p>“Sorry!” Aziraphale released Crowley’s hand and whispered conspiratorially. “I’m a bit drunk!”</p><p>Crowley’s face relaxed into a smile, and he didn’t move away from Aziraphale. “So you are. You always have fun at these parties?”</p><p>“It’s your first time, isn't it? I don’t. I hate them!” Aziraphale wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue to emphasize that statement. “Horribly boring. I have to socialize with people who really don’t want to talk about anything interesting.”</p><p>“Have to, huh?” Crowley leaned to one side, and Aziraphale thought he looked ruggedly handsome. “So you get drunk and what? Stand around?”</p><p>“Until I can leave, yes.” Aziraphale sat down the box on the table so he could grab up a plate with a thin slice of cake on it. He picked it up between his fingers delicately, holding it up toward Crowley. “Here. You simply must try it! It’s divine, so moist and—”</p><p>Crowley was staring at the cake, shoulders back and lips pursed in an expression Aziraphale couldn’t fathom. “Uh, er, okay.” He leaned in, Aziraphale’s own lips parted as Crowley’s did, tantalizingly close as his tongue poked from his mouth.</p><p>Aziraphale couldn't look away as he felt his entire body heat, pooling toward his middle as his world narrowed to Crowley’s lips closing around the tip of the white cake with vanilla icing.</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>Crowley jerked back, swallowing reflexively at the sharp, angry sound of Gabriel from behind Aziraphale. Leaning over slightly, Crowley began to cough.</p><p>“Oh!” Aziraphale’s heart was already thundering, but now it was pounding in his ears. In favor of the choking Crowley, he grabbed up a glass of water and passed it off, his hand rubbing circles on Crowley’s back.</p><p>Crowley coughed harder.</p><p>“I don’t believe either Crowley or Agnes have invitations, Aziraphale.” Gabriel’s words were like ice that pierced through the haze of Aziraphale’s drunken happiness.</p><p>“Oh, er—” Aziraphale finally looked at Gabriel, who was standing tensely with an arched eyebrow, frowning at them both. “They don’t? B-but I invited them!”</p><p>Gabriel’s brows drew down. Aziraphale could see people to his side and behind him staring in their direction. The music played on, a ridiculously happy undertone to their conversation. “Aziraphale, we’ll talk later about this. For now, I am head of this household, and neither Crowley nor the shopkeeper was invited.”</p><p>Crowley finally caught his breath, straightening and throwing a thunderous glare at Gabriel. “Why do you always talk to him like that?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened, not expecting that response to Gabriel’s words at all. “Um—”</p><p>“He is my brother, and he is family. I will address him as I see fit. You are nothing,” Gabriel snapped.</p><p>“Now wait—”</p><p>“I’ve seen him bend over backward for you, and all you can do is belittle him!” Crowley took a step toward Gabriel.</p><p>“Please—”</p><p>“You are not expected to understand what goes in our in private life, and I will thank you to stay out of it. Since you won't go back to where you came from, you can leave my house this instance.”</p><p>“Stop it right now, the both of you!”</p><p>Crowley drew back, the top half of his body craning around to stare at Aziraphale in surprise. Gabriel leaned to see around Crowley, still looking dangerously angry. Aziraphale did not care. “This is my friend, Gabriel, and he is invited because I invited him, and of course he can bring Agnes since they are, uh, family.” Aziraphale did not look at Crowley to confirm that.</p><p>Gabriel stepped to the side, walking around Crowley and toward Aziraphale. He stopped in front of him, staring for a silent moment before he sighed. “Aziraphale, I’ll admit we don't always see eye-to-eye. I’m sure there are reasons for that. I am, however, the master of this household.”</p><p>Aziraphale felt the righteous energy that had filled him sink to his stomach like lead. “Gab—”</p><p>“No. You know your duties to this household, and you know my responsibilities.” Glancing around, Gabriel picked up the box Aziraphale had set on the table and shook it at Aziraphale until the nutcracker rattled inside it. “As long as you do not threaten this household’s reputation, I’ve been ignoring your activities. Now you have caused me great embarrassment.”</p><p>Casually, Gabriel lifted the box into the air. Aziraphale’s felt that lead in his stomach flip in dread as Gabriel swung his arm wide. Releasing the box from his hand, Gabriel turned away from Aziraphale.</p><p>Gasping, Aziraphale’s hands went up, clutching at the empty air as the box sailed past them, flung across the room until the wall stopped it with an echoing thud that brought all the room to a standstill, the music slowly petering out like an afterthought.</p><p>The box clattered to the ground, the nutcracker rolling out and onto the polished dancing floor. As Aziraphale ran toward it and crouched down to lift it into his arms, he heard Crowley cry out in pain.</p><p>Aziraphale could see Gabriel towering over Crowley who knelt on the floor, hands wrapped around one leg. Aziraphale could feel the nutcracker shift in two pieces in his hands as he clutched it to his chest and rose. “Gabriel!”</p><p>Gabriel gestured toward some of their own men. “Escort him out gently.”</p><p>Pushing forward through the crowd growing around them to watch, Aziraphale saw the men move to assist Crowley to his feet as Crowley shrugged off their hands. </p><p>“How dare you,” Aziraphale cried in outrage.</p><p>Gabriel’s hands flew up as he looked to Aziraphale. “I didn’t touch him!” Gabriel put a firm hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder and squeezed. “Aziraphale, I think you need a moment to collect yourself. Please retire for the night, and we’ll speak in the morning.”</p><p>Rolling his shoulder to release Gabriel’s hold, Aziraphale glanced toward where Crowley was being flanked by Agnes, neither of them looking in their direction as they were herded outside. “Yes.” Turning to Gabriel, he squared his shoulders and tossed a hard look at Gabriel. “We will be talking.”</p><p>He gathered himself and turned around, ignoring the people surrounding them as they parted to let him pass. A woman pressed forward from the crowd, the dented box cradled inside in her hands.</p><p>“Thank you,” Aziraphale managed as he took it and placed the nutcracker and the piece that had broken from it into the box. Then he made his way upstairs to his room.</p><p>It was only when the door was closed and locked behind him that Aziraphale felt he could draw in a proper breath. He released it in a shaky exhale that choked at the end in a cut-off sob.</p><p>Bringing the box away from his chest, Aziraphale stared in dismay at the nutcracker now that he could take the time to inspect it. The nutcracker’s leg had broken off right below the knee, and Aziraphale made a dismayed noise. He needed light to see what the damage looked like.</p><p>Moving toward the small desk he had piled with books he’d collected for repair, Aziraphale sat down in the chair and turned on his desk lamp. Settling down the box gently, he took out the nutcracker and turned it around in his hands.</p><p>Thankfully the leg seemed to be the only damaged part, and it was a clean break. Carefully he slotted the leg back to rest into its spot. It fit snugly with only a little bit of chipped paint around ragged edges.</p><p>“I can fix you,” he whispered. Aziraphale’s hands ran over the carved wood again, smiling tremulously. This was an action he could take while his heart hammered away in his chest and his eyes burned. It wasn’t fair that Gabriel had broken it. These were his things. This was a gift from Crowley!</p><p>He and Gabriel would definitely have a talk tomorrow. Aziraphale was not some— He couldn’t even express how he felt Gabriel treated him, but it wasn’t right. It was obvious that even Crowley had seen it.</p><p>Crowley, dear Crowley, who had arrived to give him this gift, been dragged inside by Aziraphale, accosted by Gabriel, and still managed to stand up for him. The least he could do, right now, was repair the nutcracker that resembled Crowley, even if in a crude fashion.</p><p>Then, after he spoke to Gabriel, he would go to Crowley’s shop and finally have the courage to ask him to join him for lunch or dinner properly. It was time for him to stop hesitating and act. This entire scene just proved it!</p><p>Clearing the table to set the nutcracker down, Aziraphale grabbed for his book glue and began the process of gluing the nutcracker back together. Aziraphale kept his face close to the nutcracker as he worked — careful not to inhale too much of the fumes — and used the brush that came with the glue to apply just enough to make sure the two pieces joined without excess.</p><p>It was a bit harder to work out how to use a clamp to press the pieces tightly together, so, in the end, he wound a small piece of cloth around the break and tied it off neatly. Even if he couldn’t untie it, it looked rather fetching.</p><p>Picking up the nutcracker again, Aziraphale smiled happily. The nutcracker radiated a sense of calm. He could even imagine that the nutcracker’s carved mouth had curved into a soft smile.</p><p>“There. You’re all fixed. We’ll just call this a badge of courage, shall we?” On a whim, Aziraphale leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of the nutcracker’s face and then giggling at himself. “Oh, I’m just being silly now.”</p><p>Setting the nutcracker down, he stretched, wincing as his shoulder popped. Aziraphale felt tired. The sooner he got to bed and slept this dreadful night away, the sooner he could tell Gabriel exactly what he thought about his actions tonight and in the past. Things were going to change around here.</p><p>With the conversation to be already settled in his mind, Aziraphale got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Reaching over to his nightstand, he picked up the book there, The Nutcracker, that definitely did go with the nutcracker repaired on his desk, and opened it, beginning to read to himself.</p><p>‘In the city of Nuremberg lived a much respected Chief Justice called President Silberhaus, which means “house of silver.” He had two children, a nine-year-old boy Fritz, and a daughter Marie who was seven and a half years old. They were both attractive children but so different in appearance and nature that one would have never taken them for brother and sister.’</p><p>Aziraphale read about fifty pages of the book, thoroughly engrossed, before the stress of the evening overcame him and he slumped down, asleep with the book open on his lap.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>"I'm spending this one alone," he said<br/>"Need a break, this year's been crazy"<br/>I said, "Me too, but why are you?<br/>You mean you forgot cranberries too?"<br/>Then suddenly we laughed and laughed<br/>Caught on to what was happening<br/>That Christmas magic's brought this tale<br/>To a very happy ending</i> - Christmas Wrapping - The Waitresses</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The last bit is taken straight from Alexandre Dumas' <span class="u">The Nutcracker of Nuremberg</span>. I was a bit excited when I realized that Dumas had written a version of this story, and being a fan of the author Stephen Brust has made me a erstwhile fan of Dumas' works. (Brust does satire/respectable head-nods to Dumas in one of his series of works and I kinda geek out on anything Dumas now, so ty for the chance to do something close to what Brust does.)</p><p>Geeking out done. :D Next chapter, if you know the story, is the introduction to our villain. Things get a little scary for Aziraphale!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An attack! Aziraphale is in trouble. The villain is introduced here in true Nutcracker style. Whoever shall swoop in to save him and what will the hero's reveal mean for Aziraphale?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>I wish a one horse open sleigh<br/>
Would come carry me away<br/>
But I’ve been waiting here all day<br/>
And one just hasn’t come my way<br/>
</i>
  </p>
</div><p>“Today king of Nod, tonight king of Eden. Tomorrow king of everything!”</p><p>Aziraphale slapped at his face, startled awake as he jerked upright with a gasp of breath. Something had tickled his ear, blown air and words he didn’t understand across his dreams, and now he was blinking into his dark room with a pounding heart.</p><p>“Ah-ha! You're awake! Human, fear the wrath of the Mouse King,” someone squeaked.</p><p>Sitting up straighter, Aziraphale peered around his room. “Where—? Who’s there? I warn you; I’m armed!” In truth, the most dangerous weapon he had close to hand was the fireplace poker resting against his nightstand. Still, he fumbled in the dark until his hand closed around the cool metal.</p><p>“I’m here, you fiend! I have heard the prophecy of old! Tonight I shall ensure that prophecy never takes hold by killing you!”</p><p>The voice was tiny, Aziraphale realized, not just high-pitched. Leaning forward, he caught movement on top of his legs and stared hard, until the shadows coalesced to reveal a figure on top of his covers.</p><p>That would be strange in and of itself if the figure also wasn’t a stout, thick mouse with round ears curved above its head. Aziraphale focused on the tiny sword in its hand, no bigger than a sewing needle, and watched the whip-like tail sway behind it. “Uh....”</p><p>“Aziraphale, prepare to die!” The mouse standing on its two hind legs lunged forward, thrusting its sword at Aziraphale’s stomach. The pointed toothpick-sized weapon poked through Aziraphale’s shirt, digging into his skin.</p><p>“Ow!” With a back-handed and careless swat of his hand, he sent the mouse careening to the side where it struck the wall and rolled to the floor. “Wha-what is going on?”</p><p>Struggling to get out of his bed, Aziraphale raised the poker threateningly in the direction the mouse had landed. There was nothing there.</p><p>“How dare you lay hands on the Mouse King! Men! To me!”</p><p>The cry came from atop the mantlepiece to his fireplace, and Aziraphale’s eyes locked on the mouse, somehow at the top and pointing its sword at Aziraphale as it screamed.</p><p>“You! Scat,” Aziraphale cried himself, staggering to the mouse to smack it with his poker.</p><p>“Charge!”</p><p>Aziraphale jumped as he felt something sharp poke his ankle. Looking down at his feet, he gasped and then cried out as a mouse, wearing a soldier’s uniform and carrying a tiny ax, drove the tip of it into his foot. “Ow!”</p><p>Bringing back his foot to swing it in a kick, Aziraphale gave a call of dismay as hundreds of mice climb up his legs, wiggling under his clothing and poking him nastily with their weapons.</p><p>Aziraphale’s arms cartwheeled, his feet unbalanced and body swaying, and then he slammed face-first into the ground with no way to catch himself for the mice covering his entire body.</p><p>“Yes! Pin him down! We shall execute him post-haste,” Aziraphale heard.</p><p>“No! Get off of me!” Aziraphale raised his head to scream out and felt something stuffed into his mouth. By the musty taste in his mouth, he did not want to know what it was. Every limb was pinned to the ground, by what he can’t see, and the feeling of small, cold feet made his skin shiver as the mice skittered over him.</p><p>Aziraphale felt a slight jolt on his chest and almost went cross-eyed staring at the mouse, the one who had first poked him, taking up a triumphant stance and pointing its sword at his nose.</p><p>“You are going to be punished for the future event of killing me. Your punishment is death!” As the sword comically rose into the air and then thrust toward his face, Aziraphale instinctively closed his eyes.</p><p>From around him came cries of dismay, shouts of shock, and then the tiny weight on his chest was gone, along with the weight over his limbs. Gasping, Aziraphale rose, grabbing the cloth from his mouth and tossing it away. All around him mice scattered to the far corners of the room.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Aziraphale whirled at the sound, seeing the mouse king on its back, weapon missing, and before him the solid back of Aziraphale’s own nutcracker. The sword in the nutcracker’s arm rose and then fell and the mouse king lunged forward with a hiss, sharp incisors burrowed into the nutcracker’s leg before it skittered away where the others had fled.</p><p>Without even thinking, Aziraphale rushed over, kneeling down to lift the nutcracker in his hands. “Are you alright?”</p><p>The nutcracker lifted its head with a crack of wood, staring at Aziraphale with a painted face that constantly smiled. Then it marched right off of Aziraphale’s hands.</p><p>“Oh!” Aziraphale’s hands convulsed on empty air, trying to catch the nutcracker out of the air. Then he shrieked and scrambled backward, tripping over himself and falling down on his backside. “Oof!”</p><p>“Shit! Shit, are you okay,” shouted the nutcracker who had grown and shifted into a full-sized, flesh-and-blood Crowley. </p><p>“I— What—? No. No! Wait!” Aziraphale held out a hand, halting Crowley’s rapid approach. Both of them had wide eyes. “What.... What the fuck is going on?” The curse fell unfamiliar but sharp from his tongue.</p><p>“Shit!” Crowley reached up to yank at his hair, turning to pace first to one side of Aziraphale’s bedroom and then the other in quick steps. “I didn’t mean—” Stopping, he turned to face Aziraphale. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry! I just.... I had to change because I was here. I mean, I was here now and not where I was. Which I’ll let you know was a bed and fast asleep and then suddenly ‘oh-ho I’m the Mouse King come to kill Aziraphale’ and you squeaking out ‘oh save me!’”</p><p>“I certainly said no such thing,” Aziraphale snapped. Standing slowly on his shaky legs, he dusted off his pajama bottoms and flushed to realize Crowley was seeing him like this. “What, I repeat, is going on? Did I inhale too much glue?”</p><p>“Glue?” Crowley crinkled his nose and then looked down at his leg, seeing the cloth there and bending his hand down to run his fingers over it. “Did you—? Did you do this?” Then he straightened and placed his hand on his cheek, right where Aziraphale was sure he had kissed the nutcracker.</p><p>“I— I did it to the nutcracker! Not you! I mean, you are not the nutcracker. The nutcracker is not you!” Rushing over the table, Aziraphale stared at the empty space where the nutcracker had been sitting. “It was right here!”</p><p>“Aziraphale,” came Crowley’s too-calm voice from behind him, “come here. I mean, sit down. There if you want. I can explain this.”</p><p>Turning around, Aziraphale stared at Crowley. This had to be a dream. “Mice can’t hold swords or talk!”</p><p>“Not ones from around here, no.” Crowley smiled thinly. “But they are not from here. I am not from here."</p><p>“Here,” Aziraphale asked faintly.</p><p>“Well, yeah.” Crowley sighed, leaning to one side and shoving his hands into pockets that were much too small for them. “I’m not from here, as in this town. You knew that. I’m also not from here as in this, uh—” Crowley shrugged. “I don’t know what to call it. World?”</p><p>“W-world? You’re not from this world?”</p><p>“No! I mean,” Crowley cried, raising his hands and waving them in front of him, “not like from the stars. Another place. Another...land!” Crowley pointed at Aziraphale. “Another land. And I need to take you there!”</p><p>“You...you need to what?” Azira finally sat down at the chair next to his desk, raising a hand to run through his curly hair, made messier by sleep and the earlier kerfuffle.</p><p>“I need to take you with me.” Crowley sighed. “Listen, this night has been a long time coming. Agnes smuggled me out of Eden as soon as the siege occurred and we came here. I was injured.” Crowley gestured toward the desk. “So I was kind of connected to the nutcracker so I could heal. Agnes said a-a-something would allow me to be, uh, fully healed.</p><p>Aziraphale noted that Crowley’s face had turned red during the explanation. His hands twisted in his lap as Aziraphale frowned. “So you’re healed now and the-the Mouse King is here to kill you? Why?”</p><p>“He wants all the lands. There used to be a lot, but when he became king of the land of Nod, he started waging war and gobbling up all the other kingdoms. Only Eden is left, and it’s only not his already because he knows I’m alive. He just wasn’t able to find me before tonight.”</p><p>Aziraphale raised a hand to touch his forehead. He wasn't fevered, but he’d definitely drunk too much tonight. “Oh!” His head jerked up toward Crowley, eyes wide. “Oh, I behaved so horribly tonight, Crowley. I’m so sorry!” Standing, Aziraphale moved to take Crowley’s hands in his own. “I was so terribly rude!”</p><p>Crowley’s surprised stare was erased with a smile. “No, you were having a good time. I mean, until.... I’m sorry about that! I ruined your evening!”</p><p>“You did not so such thing,” Aziraphale insisted. “Gabriel was a complete boor, and I am going to speak to him about it in the morning! I am absolutely sick of being treated like...like....” Aziraphale flung his hands into the air and let them slap to his sides again. “Anyway, are you quite alright? Your...your leg?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it's fine.” Crowley shifted on his feet. “When...when the nutcracker was broken I felt it.”</p><p>Aziraphale had the terrifying confirmation that Crowley had also felt the kiss, and felt his face heat with a blush. “Oh, well, I’m glad that you’re okay now.”</p><p>“I am, but we’re still not safe. The Mouse King will come back. He’ll try to ki-hurt you again. I can’t let him do that. We need to go to someplace safer.”</p><p>“Where...where is safer though?” Aziraphale wanted, a lot, to protest that he didn’t have to go anywhere, but he imagined those mice crawling over his skin again and shivered.</p><p>“Eden is safer.” Crowley smiled, did a strange wiggle with his body, and held out a hand to Aziraphale. “Come with me? We can go there and talk. We’ll have time to discuss it.”</p><p>“Ah....” Aziraphale stared at that offered hand, at the expression on Crowley’s face and that rare smile he liked so much. Crowley believed he was in danger, but he didn’t act like he was forcing Aziraphale to come with him.</p><p>And Aziraphale did trust him.</p><p>Aziraphale wrapped his hand into Crowley’s and felt long fingers warmly grasp him. He kept telling himself he hadn’t also accepted Crowley’s invitation because it would give him a chance to hold his hand.</p><p>Aziraphale felt a pull and looked from where their hands were joined to see Crowley staring at him while walking toward their fireplace. “Oh, wasn’t the mouse, uh, king on there,” Aziraphale asked.</p><p>“Yes. He and his soldiers came through here. We’ll go through here too but to a safe place. I haven’t been there for so long....” Crowley's voice trailed off with a tone of nostalgia.</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed at how lonely it felt, words sticking in his throat.</p><p>When Crowley walked into the fireplace, ducking down to avoid the mantle, Aziraphale, who had been walking behind him without a care, resisted. “What—?”</p><p>Crowley paused, glancing back and nodding. “It’s this way. I promise I wouldn’t lead you wrong. Come see my home?”</p><p>Nodding, Aziraphale bit at his lower lip as he ducked under the mantle himself and the back of the fireplace shimmered around him. </p><p>When the shimmer faded, everything around Aziraphale became bright white before coalescing into a wonderland of whites and pale pinks and yellows. For a moment, Aziraphale blinked in incomprehension, realizing that he and Crowley had stopped. They were standing on a path that sparkled under their feet like diamonds, or—</p><p>“Sugar?” Aziraphale picked up a foot but found it didn’t feel sticky or loose. It felt soft. The smell wafting all around Aziraphale was of pastries and sweetness. “What—? Is this all—?”</p><p>“Candy and pastries.” Crowley's cheeks were flushed, his smile hesitant. “Uh, yeah. I know, I mean, after being in your land, this is completely different.”</p><p>“How...?” Aziraphale trailed off, bending over while keeping a grip on Crowley’s hand to pluck a nearby flower up. It looked like it was made of cake.</p><p>“Taste it.”</p><p>Aziraphale took a bite, tasting fluffy sweetness with just the right amount of icing surrounding— It was cake! “Mmmm! Oh, Crowley! How in the world is this possible?”</p><p>“Magic. I mean, magic is the simple way to explain it. I don’t pretend to understand how it works, and it’s not every place! That wouldn’t be reasonable. Eden’s south countryside is just...cake and candies.” Crowley smiled. “It’s a good place to hide out actually, and most of the rebellion is here.”</p><p>Aziraphale took another bite of the flower cake. “Rebellion?”</p><p>Squeezing Aziraphale’s hand gently, Crowley nodded. “Will you come with me to meet them? We can plan what to do to make sure you’re safe?”</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to ask if Crowley was also going to make sure he was safe too, but he was being pulled along a sugar-filled road, distracted by the most wonderful, candy-filled surroundings he’d only ever dreamed of as a child!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Now excuse me if I’m not being reverent</i><br/>
But I’ve was hoping for a miracle to hold me watch me<br/>
Save me from a righteous doubt as I watch helpless<br/>
And everybody sings
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Land of the Sugarplums! It's kind of like that, but I also wanted to meme on the 'it's all cake' thing that became a horror show for me and friend of mine. We watch the videos of something that looks like it's a shoe and is actually cake and it's the worst sort of torture!</p><p>Now we're in Crowley's land of Eden (Nod being considered the "opposing" land of Eden). What awaits our blossoming couple?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale is in a land of cake and candy with Crowley, the man he's been dreaming off for so long. What's the prince of a land going to do to protect Aziraphale and save his country? A battle will be beginning soon. How will Aziraphale remain protected from the horror that is the Mouse King in these lands?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>And I'm ready now to fly away<br/>And gravity won't get a thing to say<br/>It's my choice if I<br/>Get to touch the sky<br/>Is it possible<br/>That the square root of impossible is me?</i>
  </p>
</div>Aziraphale had insisted that Crowley eat some cake flowers too, and now there was icing on Crowley’s nose. Aziraphale had no idea how it had gotten there, but it was adorable and he couldn’t stop staring at it. He wanted to swipe it off his nose and lick it off his fingers. Worse yet, he wanted to lean in and lick it off directly with his tongue.<p>Biting at his bottom lip, Aziraphale did his very best not to speak up about the icing. He knew he should. It was nice to let someone know when they had food on their face! Aziraphale also was aware if he spoke up, he could blurt out that he wanted to remove it for Crowley. Once he got that impulse under control, he would tell Crowley.</p>
<p>Definitely before they reached the end of this road and whatever was there waiting for them.</p>
<p>When Crowley turned to stare at him, Aziraphale realized belatedly he had missed something Crowley had said. “Pardon?”</p>
<p>Tossing him a grin, Crowley laughed. “I asked if you were enjoying the scenery.”</p>
<p>Steeling himself, Aziraphale nodded, taking a step toward Crowley and raising a hand to gently swipe at the icing. He stared right in Crowley’s wide eyes as he popped his finger in his mouth and sucked every last sweet drop.</p>
<p>“Ngk,” said Crowley nonsensically.</p>
<p>Aziraphale broke into a giggle. “I’m being ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Crowley stopped and tugged on Aziraphale’s hand to draw him closer. Crowley ducked his chin and smiled. “You're not. I liked it. I...I like you. Do you like me too?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale paused, staring at Crowley before he nodded as he noted the emphasis on the word ‘like’. “Y-yes. I mean, yes I do like you too. Um, a lot.”</p>
<p>Now Crowley was the one to laugh, golden eyes twinkling, as he raised his other hand to rest it on the side of Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale felt warm tingles spread across his skin there like the sugar dancing on his tongue. </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s lips parted as an invitation, and Crowley leaned in toward him. Their lips pressed together sweetly, literally, and Aziraphale pressed toward Crowley, his free hand grasping at Crowley’s shirt sleeve to steady himself.</p>
<p>Hadn’t he dreamed this, late at night, where it felt special and forbidden? Maybe the forbidden part had been exciting, but it had also been so depressing. The lifting of those darkened corners to this euphoria floating around Aziraphale was like a weight vanishing.</p>
<p>Sighing as their lips parted, Aziraphale smiled. “That was so nice.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Crowley whispered. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long and felt so bad for it. Because of...all this.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn’t have to ask what he meant by ‘all this’. They were standing in a world full of candy and cake with a Mouse King plotting their demise. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“Really? Even the feeling bad part? Why did you feel bad?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shook his head. “Silly worries and...dragging you into my family drama with Gabriel. I didn’t want that. I hate the way he treats you...and, well, me.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you could mention my title now. I mean, it’s out and all.” Crowley grinned.</p>
<p>Grimacing, Aziraphale shook his head. “No, that would bring out an entirely new horrible in Gabriel.” He giggled. “I think he should find out after I do what I want despite his wishes.”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned back, his hand still warm on Aziraphale’s skin. “Wha-what do you want?”</p>
<p>“Um, I mean, do you want—? What do you want? I don't want what you—” Aziraphale stuck out his tongue. “That’s.... We can just kiss again, right?” Smiling, he hoped his tripped tongue would be forgiven.</p>
<p>Given how Crowley’s features softened, Aziraphale didn’t think he misunderstood. Leaning in, Crowley’s lips brushed his again, just a soft press, and Aziraphale moaned and surged forward, releasing Crowley’s hands to wrap his arms around Crowley, pulling him in close for a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Crowley made a surprised noise before his own hands tightened on Aziraphale’s arms, pulling at him as if he could bring them any closer together. The kiss felt as magical as their surroundings, and as Aziraphale leaned back to catch his breath, panting and flushed, he wondered for a moment if this was as ethereal as magic often proved to be, like a dream.</p>
<p>Crowley smiled, feeling warm and solid in Aziraphale’s arms, and as Aziraphale glided his fingers over the hair at the back of his neck, he shivered.</p>
<p>“I really like this. I really do. But we have a Mouse King who wants to kill—”</p>
<p>“—Ah, yes! Yes, you’re right! We can— we can continue this later?” Aziraphale began to untwine from around Crowley and felt hands tug him back.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Crowley agreed, pressing a softer kiss to Aziraphale’s lips again. “Of course we can. I want to.”</p>
<p>“I do too.” Grinning, Aziraphale let his hands trail over Crowley’s shoulders. “But yes, we should, um, focus on the Mouse King that wants to harm us both.”</p>
<p>“Ah, about that....” Crowley turned, grasping Aziraphale’s hand again to tug him along the road. “The Mouse King doesn’t have one head?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale blinked. “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“He has seven heads.”</p>
<p>“He...has seven heads? Whatever for?”</p>
<p>Barking a laugh, Crowley paused to look around, pointed at a seemingly random tree, and began to walk off the path and toward it. Aziraphale followed in a daze. “I’ve never stopped to ask him. I didn’t really want to think of him being born that way, so maybe magic again?”</p>
<p>“You know, for coming from a magical kingdom, you sure seem to know little about magic,” Aziraphale accused.</p>
<p>Crowley laughed again. “I’m just not the magical type! I even have a magical sword,” he explained, patting the sword at his hip, “but it’s never worked for me. Agnes promised one day it would when it landed in the right person's hands.”</p>
<p>“You certainly seemed to know how to use it,” Aziraphale remarked, looking around at the trees with white and brown bark and shimmering leaves dangling down from their branches. He was sure they were all made of cake, and when he plucked a leaf and bit into it, he moaned at the perfection of the fondant icing.</p>
<p>Feeling Crowley’s eyes on him, he turned to find parted lips as Crowley watched him eat. Raising a hand to his lips, Aziraphale ducked his head. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“No. No, I’ve always enjoyed, uh, you enjoying your sweets. I’ve wanted to take you here for so long.” Crowley ducked his own chin, clearing his throat. “Um, but the sword training comes from being a prince. It’s a basic education in a lot of things to, uh, to rule.”</p>
<p>“And it included running a shop in my land,” Aziraphale teased.</p>
<p>“Not-not exactly. I had to learn that on my own.” Crowley grimaced. “You can’t have forgotten.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale laughed. “I remember only thinking that you were—” He cut himself off, eyes wide on Crowley’s back.</p>
<p>Crowley turned his head at his silence. “Thinking what?” He smirked. “Don't leave me in suspense!”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing much! I promise! Just that...you were cute...and handsome?”</p>
<p>“Is that a question?” Crowley raised a brow and then turned in time to keep from tripping over a tree root. “Oh, careful!”</p>
<p>“I, uh, no, not a question,” Aziraphale stuttered, distracted by wondering if a tree root made of cake actually could trip someone. “I hate to be a bother, but are we there yet?”</p>
<p>“Did you seriously ask that?” Crowley chuckled, stopping and waving a hand. “Yes, we’re here.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stood beside Crowley, looking at a house that seemed taken from a fairytale about two lost children in the woods about to be cooked in an oven by a witch. “Oh, is the house made of—?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, it is. But it’s—” Crowley sighed, tossing his free hand into the air. “You're going to see some strange things, and I can’t really explain it because I never learned the answers myself.” Crowley chuckled, turning to look at Aziraphale. “I know it’s shocking. Your land was shocking to me too, and I—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Crowley.” Aziraphale raised a hand to place it against Crowley’s cheek, smiling as Crowley’s turned into the touch. “We’re safe right now, right?”</p>
<p>“For now, yes. We have enough time to plan ahead and make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Aziraphale began to walk toward the house, tugging gently at Crowley as he led the way forward. “Then let’s use this time to our advantage.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale heard Crowley behind him as he came to the door and raised a hand, knocking on its surface steadily. The door opened and Aziraphale blinked, looking down into the big, round eyes of a hare with brown fur who stood to half of Aziraphale’s height, not counting the ears poking tall above the hare’s head.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, hello?”</p>
<p>“Just who are you,” the hare began, and then glanced behind Aziraphale. Eyes going wider, the hare bowed at the waist. “Prince Crowley, sir, we had no word you would be back this way! We felt it,” the hare continued as they straightened, “when you were made whole.”</p>
<p>Crowley nodded, smiling softly. “It’s good to see you again, Chamberlain Mariko. This is my friend Aziraphale, the one who restored me.”</p>
<p>Mariko laid equally wide eyes on Aziraphale, hopping back from the door and holding it open. “Please, come on. The others are downstairs. We came as quickly as we could.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stepped into the house, glancing around to see the inside of the house much as the inside, made of obvious pieces of candy and not-so-obvious chunks of cake. Crowley squeezed his hand, smiled at him, and then turned to Mariko. “Who's house are we in?”</p>
<p>“Ah, Theo Crumble and Patty Cake. They are half-siblings. I dare say this war has brought them closer together.” Mariko smiled at Crowley.</p>
<p>Without knowing any of the context behind that statement, Aziraphale could only watch Crowley’s nod as he turned and led the way to the back of the house. Stopping at a shelf in a storage closet, Crowley pointed to the floor, where it was clear the shelf they stood in front of swung outward. With a simple push, he moved the shelf to reveal an opening with a set of stairs going down.</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled as Crowley and he both untwined their hands reluctantly. Holding someone’s hand through a candy wonderland and into a house made of cake was surreal, and being able to grip the banister to guide him down the stairs grounded Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was sure the banister was also cake.</p>
<p>He needed being grounded when he descended into a room full of characters. There was another hare, a turtle, and a dog on two legs with two figures made of gingerbread all seated around a table. Aziraphale paused, leaning against the banister just to absorb it all. Crowley shot him a sympathetic look before turning to make introductions as the group all stood and bowed.</p>
<p>Was this how Crowley had felt, being tossed into Aziraphale’s land, where everyone was as human-looking as him and nothing was actually cake?</p>
<p>No, that was a silly assumption. Crowley had said this place was just different and not everything here was candy materials. Aziraphale felt a hand on his arm and shook himself from his thoughts, smiling at Crowley’s concerned expression. “Sorry, I just— It’s been a long night.”</p>
<p>“It’s almost dawn. Come sit down,” Crowley said softly, guiding him to a chair that despite what it was made of, was sturdy. “We’re luckily not far from the border to my kingdom here.” Crowley remained standing to his side, placing his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder now. “We won’t be fighting in these lands.”</p>
<p>The other hare’s nose twitched, and Aziraphale stared in fascination. “Our armies are dwindled, Prince Crowley.”</p>
<p>“We’ll want to just get Aziraphale to safety, inside the vault in the palace,” Crowley responded without missing a beat. “We’ll just need to make it look like we’re staging an attack. We can do that, right?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Aziraphale squeaks, not hiding his alarm, “what vault? You’re locking me in a vault to keep me safe? The Mouse King is tiny. Surely we can just....collectively stomp our feet at him until we squash him.”</p>
<p>The room goes eerily silent, wide inhuman eyes staring unblinkingly at Aziraphale. It sends a chill down his spine, and Aziraphale locks his stare onto Crowley. “What?”</p>
<p>Crowley is looking abashed, biting at his lower lip. Sitting down in the chair beside Aziraphale, he takes his hand between his own. “The Mouse King is different here. In your land he’s small...and immortal. In our land, he’s mortal, but he’s really big and has seven heads.”</p>
<p>“He’s what?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale was aware that his cry had caused the animal people’s ears to wilt and flatten against their head, but his mind was reeling as it tried to conjure up an image of a huge mouse with seven heads. “Tha-that’s impossible!”</p>
<p>Crowley shrugged. “It’s magic.” Then he nodded his head toward the walking, talking animals and cookies watching them. Aziraphale sympathized that perhaps there isn't a way to find out how magic works here.</p>
<p>“I see.... So, this big, seven-headed mouse is going to come kill us and we’re going to hide,” Aziraphale summarizes.</p>
<p>“No. You're going to hide. I’m going to kill him.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not!” Aziraphale’s shout once again makes the others cringe and Crowley stare at him with wide, surprised eyes. “I am not hiding while you fight! I’m not— I can fight too! I learned swordfighting like anyone else. And horse riding too. You have horses? We could charge into battle with your army. Yes, we have an army. We can fight him together!”</p>
<p>Crowley leaned forward, grasping Aziraphale’s hands tighter in his own. “Aziraphale, that’s too dangerous. It’s too dangerous and we don’t have the numbers or power to just meet him in an open field with his own army.”</p>
<p>“A-are all the mice big?” Aziraphale hadn’t considered that all of that massive but decidedly small mice army might be as huge as the Mouse King was supposed to be.</p>
<p>Crowley nodded. “Not as big as him, but they're us-sized.” Smiling in a way that didn’t reach his eyes, Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hands again. “Let’s just get to the palace, okay? That’s going to be difficult enough. Once there, we can talk about what to do next better. You’ll be able to see what we mean.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale bit at his bottom lip. Crowley had a point. He had no idea what the mice and their king actually looked like, only his imagination to go off of, and it was running wild with just the thought of seven mouse heads coming out of one fat neck. “Y-yes. When do we leave?”</p>
<p>“The sooner the better, my prince. They are marshaling their forces. I am sure they are expecting you to pick the area around the palace for the final confrontation.” That was one of the hares speaking, its pink nose twitching at the end.</p>
<p>Aziraphale thought its nose was very adorable.</p>
<p>Standing, Crowley drew Aziraphale’s hands and thus himself up to stand in front of him. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>Aziraphale stared into eyes the color of a sunlit morning and smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. He resolutely ignored their audience. “I do, Crowley.”</p>
<p>Blushing, Crowley cleared his throat and nodded. “Good. Good. Let’s go now then. I’m sorry we can't rest.”</p>
<p>“It’s quite alright, my dear. This is important.” Aziraphale shoved the thought of monster mice out of his head, focusing on putting on foot in front of the other as he and Crowley were ushered out by the group, who seemed to arm themselves with weapons and armor. Aziraphale was handed nothing, but he could tell they didn’t have much in the way of supplies here.</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn’t think a fireplace poker would help in this case.</p>
<p>Traveling through the candy and cake land with a small band of armed soldiers and loyalists was nothing like traveling it alone with Crowley. There were no stops to marvel over the land or take a bit of a snack.</p>
<p>Crowley’s face was drawn tight, worry around the lines of his eyes that made Aziraphale ache for him. As they walked through the treeline and toward a strange break in the landscape ahead, Aziraphale raised Crowley’s hand in his own and kissed the back of it. The grateful smile that Crowley shot him made all of this worth it, even if Aziraphale suspected he and Crowley were sharing the same fear of the unknown ahead of them.</p>
<p>Bringing his attention back to where they walked, Aziraphale craned his neck forward and narrowed his eyes. There seemed to be a clear ending in sight to the land of candy and cake, and the line that crossed from it to a place obviously made of vegetation and landscaping Aziraphale was more familiar with was jarring. One second they were among trees that Aziraphale knew were made of cake and candy, and the next they were walking along normal tree.</p>
<p>Aziraphale ran his hand across rough and smiled. “I never thought I’d miss this.”</p>
<p>Chuckling, Crowley walked close enough their bodies brushed as they moved. “You know, I actually missed the magic of this place.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn’t look at Crowley’s expression, only hear his wistful tone. The small party had exited the forest into a stunning and rolling meadow landscape with a shimmering river cutting it in half. The river led to a palace taken straight from all of Aziraphale’s fairy tales books.</p>
<p>“Oh, is that—?”</p>
<p>“That’s my palace I grew up in, yes.”</p>
<p>Now Aziraphale did turn to look at Crowley, seeing that wistful tone accompanied by a sadness in Crowley’s expression. Aziraphale could imagine what it was for, in general, and he turned, reaching to cup Crowley’s face. Crowley turned wide eyes to him, lips parting.</p>
<p>“It will be okay. You’re back home, and we’re going to make sure you can stay home.”</p>
<p>Crowley swallowed visibly, smiling hesitantly. “Really?” His voice was low to avoid those around him overhearing more than likely.</p>
<p>“Really. I promise.” Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss Crowley—</p>
<p>“My prince! The army!”</p>
<p>The cry came from one of the gingerbread, and both Aziraphale and Crowley turned to see a mass of bodies like a black line pushing across the meadows and toward their small group.</p>
<p>“We’ve been seen!”</p>
<p>“We have to make it to the palace,” Crowley shouted, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand and taking off into a run.</p>
<p>“Oh,” was all Aziraphale could do as he was yanked into a run, catching his feet under him and already feeling his body protesting. As a bigger shape crested the top of a hill, Aziraphale suddenly found he had no problem summoning the energy to run faster.</p>
<p>The dark something loomed over the writhing mass of mice underneath them, with a thick body and massively spread shoulders designed specifically to hold the grotesque chaos of seven mouse heads on top of it, all topped with golden crowns.</p>
<p>Aziraphale was only glad the monstrosity that was the Mouse King was only wielding one weapon, but the sword was curved and more wicked-looking than when it had been small.</p>
<p>From across the field, the cries of the seven heads layered on top of each other in a cacophony of hatred. “Prepare to die, Chosen One!”</p>
<p>The yelling of the mouse army grew closer, and Aziraphale forced himself to focus on Crowley’s back, lips wordlessly forming a plea for them to reach the palace that loomed ahead of them faster as the sound of rushing feet grew closer.</p>
<p>“They’re cutting us off,” came a cry from someone, and then the army was in front of them, a writhing mass of cackling mice armed and surging toward them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>It's so possible<br/>Watch me rise high above my obstacles<br/>Watch me become who I'm supposed to be<br/>Oh, the possibilities<br/>Don't tell me it's too far to go<br/>I know that I'm unstoppable<br/>'Cause the square root of impossible<br/>Is me</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh noes! A bit of a cliffhanger here for you. This Sunday stay tuned for the finale of this winter tale! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mouse King and his army are attacking! With so little people to help and the palace right ahead of them, how will Aziraphale and Crowley get out of this sticky situation?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Bo-bo-born to make history<br/>
Don't stop us now, the moment of truth<br/>
We were born to make history<br/>
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around<br/>
Yes, we were born to make history<br/>
Don't stop us now, the moment of truth<br/>
We were born to make history<br/>
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around<br/>
</i> - History Maker - Dean Fujioka</p>
</div>With a growl, Crowley released Aziraphale’s hand, his sword flashing into his hand as he lurched forward to cut down a mouse coming at him with its own weapon raised. “Stay behind me, Aziraphale!”<p>Then the Mouse King was there, pushing aside his own soldiers to tower before Crowley, easily dwarfing him as all his heads smiled with exposed teeth. Seven pairs of eyes locked on Aziraphale, and he felt himself quell at their black and murderous glee.</p><p>“One moment, Chosen One. I’m just going to finally kill the Prince, and then I’ll come for you!” The Mouse King swung his blade at Crowley, sliding off Crowley’s sword with a sickening screech as Crowley brought his own sword up to parry, stumbling backward at the force of the blow.</p><p>“Crowley!”</p><p>Straightening, Crowley shouted as he lunged again. Aziraphale watched in mute horror as the mouse king’s heads jerked back, the sword cutting into his chest. With a roar, the sword in the Mouse King’s fleshy paw struck down.</p><p>Crowley moved too slow, and he screamed as he crumbled to the ground, his sword arm flinging outwards as the weapon spun out of his grip.</p><p>The sword sailed through the air, clattering and bouncing to the ground before resting perfectly at Aziraphale’s feet.</p><p>For a moment, Aziraphale was frozen, staring at the horrible tableau of the Mouse King’s sword raised above Crowley’s head where he lay on the trampled grass. Then Aziraphale staggered forward, leaning down to scoop up the sword and hold it aloft.</p><p>Aziraphale’s yell was born of pure terror and the bumbling hope he could stop the mouse king, and for a moment it worked. As Aziraphale ran at him, the mouse king twisted its grotesque body toward him, the sword coming up to deflect the clumsy and desperate blow.</p><p>As Aziraphale’s sword arced through the air, the blade caught on fire, wispy curls of flame snaking around the edge and reaching toward the Mouse King.</p><p>Aziraphale didn't have time to react to the display any more than the Mouse King did. The sword whistled with a fiery passion as it swept through the weapon the Mouse King held, splitting it in two and continuing its descent to cleave past two ears and stick halfway through the meaty neck.</p><p>With another cry, Aziraphale released the hilt, which was just as well as the Mouse King stumbled backward, taking the sword that was still on fire with him. Shrieking in shock and agony, the Mouse King’s paws came up to grasp the blade, the wailing of seven heads increasing as the fire spread.</p><p>Looking away as his stomach flipped in nausea, Aziraphale watched the mice soldiers flinch back from their leader. Picking up a nearby stone, Aziraphale flung it at a soldier nearest Crowley. The soldier, so intent on the Mouse King, was smacked solidly on the head. Beady black eyes locked on Aziraphale, but the mouse just turned and fled.</p><p>Seeing one of their own fleeing, the other soldiers began to retreat as well. Aziraphale heard a tumbling, thudding noise where the Mouse King was and resolutely did not glance over. The stench alone and the atrocious sounds were enough to tell him what fate had befallen the evil king.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale cried instead, running over to kneel beside him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Crowley’s eyes had been as pinned by the scene of the Mouse King dying as the soldiers’ had been, but now he turned to stare at Aziraphale. “I’m okay! He hit the hilt of my sword, not me. But it...it knocked the sword out of my hand and—”</p><p>Aziraphale swallowed thickly. “And I killed the Mouse King.”</p><p>“Yo-you did!” Crowley raised both his hands to cup Aziraphale’s face. “You used the magic of the sword and you killed him!” His face broke into a sudden grin. “You've saved my entire kingdom!”</p><p>“I-I saved you, Crowley.” Aziraphale turned his head, to kiss one of Crowley’s palms, and then curled his own fingers into Crowley’s head as he leaned in to kiss him. “I...I’m so glad you’re okay!”</p><p>“My prince,” asked a voice next to them, and they both turned to look up at the hare standing over them. Aziraphale thought it was the steward, but so much had happened in so little time, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m fine. Is everyone else okay?”</p><p>“We all live.” The hare’s mouth might’ve been turned up into a smile. “We should make our way to the palace and kill any of the Mouse King’s army that lingers.”</p><p>“I agree.” Crowley began to struggle upright, and Aziraphale immediately lent him his arms for balance. “I need to retrieve my sword.” Placing his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulder, Crowley leaned in to kiss him again. “Please don't look. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Aziraphale had no problem following that instruction. The smell still stung his nose, and he didn’t imagine he’d be able to eat anything cooked over an open flame for a while.</p><p>Aziraphale felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the hare. “Thank you,” was all he said before releasing Aziraphale. Aziraphale nodded mutely in response.</p><p>Perhaps this was what shock felt like?</p><p>Aziraphale felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close. “You okay, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“I-I’ll be fine, Crowley. I think a nice cup of hot tea would do me well right now.” Aziraphale smiled at the comforting sight of Crowley grinning back at him. Crowley looked so excited, so joyous, and Aziraphale felt happy for him. What must it be like to have his home safe again and his?</p><p>“I can arrange that.” Crowley barked out a laugh, side-hugging Aziraphale. “I can arrange anything! I’m the prince of the realms again!”</p><p>A cleared throat and someone from behind them piped up, ”Soon to be crowned king.”</p><p>Crowley flushed. “Ah, yeah.” He smirked at Aziraphale, walking toward the palace they had actually been quite close to. Aziraphale could see mice running away from the palace, some jumping from quite dangerous heights to escape the surrounding walls. “Soon is probably a bit away. I want to make sure the mouse threat is gone entirely, make sure our allies have their own kingdoms back and any help we can provide them.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s head swam. The attack from the mice, the journey through this land, and now a battle with the death of the Mouse King at the end were all overwhelming. Crowley speaking of ruling lands and helping neighboring kingdoms didn’t nearly penetrate through it all.</p><p>He felt rather than participated as they walked past the palace gates. Aziraphale was aware of humans and animal-people alike lining the streets as they walked through the city. Crowley did not stop, and somehow they made it to the palace itself without being surrounded by excited citizens of the newly freed city. Aziraphale figured those who were with them helped with that.</p><p>Inside was more magnificent than any pictures Aziraphale had seen of a palace in a fairy tale or real life. Everything had a shine, not unlike the sugar-crusted paths they had walked earlier. The flooring was the most amazing tiled surface that formed circular patterns with stars and diamonds. A chandelier hung from the center of the entryway, and pillars propped up a stain-glass window that comprised the ceiling.</p><p>The colors were amazing, teal and gold and russet that bordered everything. Aziraphale sucked in a breath and stopped as the scene struck him. He was in a palace with a prince. A prince who had kissed him back!</p><p>Blinking back to awareness, Aziraphale turned to give Crowley’s worried gaze a smile, answering the unspoken question. “I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s just been a lot.”</p><p>“I’m not taking any meetings,” Crowley spoke over his shoulder. “Bring a hot meal and drinks up to my rooms.”</p><p>“I don’t think your rooms will be fit, my prince—”</p><p>“Find fit rooms then,” Crowley cut through not ungently. “We need to rest. Both of us, I think.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, glancing to Crowley’s wrist that was forming a worrying purple bruise around it. Crowley himself looked particularly disheveled, and Aziraphale figured he looked no better.</p><p>“Yes, my prince.” Someone scurried ahead of them, grabbing people who were staring at them to task them with Crowley’s orders.</p><p>By the time they were walking through a picturesque hall complete with two thrones on a pedestal, there was someone to lead them to a clean room. That was another, albeit short trek, up a set of spiral stairs to double doors that were opened to allow them to pass and then closed behind them with a quiet snick.</p><p>Aziraphale felt hands guide him to set down in a plush chair and finally felt himself breathe out properly. The room was no grander than his own, with the same kind of fireplace near a comfy looking bed. “Oh. Oh, this is nice.” He smiled at Crowley, noted the worried look still in his gaze, and patted at his hand. “I’m fine, Crowley. This is just a bit more action than I’ve seen since I fell out of a tree at six and broke my arm.”</p><p>“You—” Crowley laughed, shaking his head and plopping down to slouch with both legs stretched out before him. “You are something wonderful. Trying to comfort me when you’re the one that’s...done all this!” He waved his hands in the air as if that encapsulated what ‘all this’ meant.</p><p>Aziraphale thought it explained it well enough. “I am merely a visitor here, Crowley, and you are a prince with a newly reacquired land to...to oversee and rule.” Aziraphale’s shoulders slumped downward. “This means you won’t be coming back. I mean, of course it does, but— I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m thinking.”</p><p>There was silence where Crowley sat, and Aziraphale chanced a glance over to see Crowley staring at him with an intensity Aziraphale was entranced by. “I want you to stay. I should probably—” Crowley leaned forward suddenly, legs tucking under his chair as he ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t not say it. I know it’s all sudden, and I’m sorry, but I want you to stay here with me.</p><p>“We can get to know each other. We can do this properly like we should have been able to if we hadn’t met because of a prophecy, and you’ll be able to go back home to visit. I think the portals will still be open. And if we don’t work out, and you hate it, and you want to leave—”</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale broke through the rambling, “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Yo-you would?” Crowley’s look was at once surprised and hopeful, and Aziraphale felt something squeeze his chest.</p><p>“Yes. Crowley, I’ve known you for years, and—” Aziraphale swallowed as he gathered his courage once more. “I think I’ve been in love with you for most of them.” He’d slang a giant, seven-headed mouse. Of course, he could say this!</p><p>“Oh.” Crowley’s eyes were wide, lips parted, and then he physically shook himself. “Yes! I mean, me too! I mean, I love you too!”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed, rising to his feet as Crowley rose to his. They met in the middle, Crowley’s hands wrapping around Aziraphale’s waist as Aziraphale’s tangled into Crowley’s red hair.</p><p>Their kiss this time wasn’t constrained by unfamiliar surroundings, impending death, or watching eyes. This kiss was of passion.</p><p>Perhaps it was just the accumulation of time all accelerated by this adventure, but when Crowley’s hands came up to shakily start undoing his shirt, Aziraphale’s went lower to undo Crowley’s trousers. They didn’t discuss it. They just agreed silently that this time was theirs and they would claim it.</p><p>Crowley laughed as their hands stumble, switching places so they can remove each other's clothes. Aziraphale stroked his hands over Crowley’s shoulders and down arms he’d seen stretch up to reach tall shelves. He wanted to grasp those clever fingers that always tied up neat bows for packages, but they were currently plucking at his shirt buttons.</p><p>Aziraphale did not want to do anything to delay their undressing.</p><p>When the clothes lay around them in messy piles, Aziraphale stopped to stare at Crowley. There was nothing to stop his eyes from traveling over every bit of skin, and nothing to keep his hands from resting atop hips that always enchanted him with their movement.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Crowley declared in a strangled tone. Smiling, he leaned in to press his forehead to Aziraphale’s. “Do you, um, want—”</p><p>“Crowley, of course, I want...this.” Aziraphale smiled, bit his lips, and then tilted his head to capture Crowley’s lips again. He felt hands on his arms, guiding him to the bed, always guiding. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling as Crowley leaned back. “I want you,” Aziraphale affirmed.</p><p>Crowley’s smile was all Aziraphale had ever wanted. Reaching up to cup his face in his hands, Aziraphale drew Crowley over top of him as he laid down on the bed.</p><p>There was a moment of adjustment, both of them sliding up toward the headboard, and another moment of fumbling as Crowley searched in a nearby drawer and found a bottle of massage oil. Then Crowley was between his legs again, grinning up at him before his tongue licked at Aziraphale’s shaft.</p><p>“Ah,” Aziraphale cried, his hand tangling in Crowley’s head as Crowley’s lips wrapped around his erection. The wet heat felt amazing, more for the noises Crowley’s made as he drew Aziraphale in and out of his mouth. Aziraphale had no idea such obscene noises could make his entire body heat with desire. “Crowley!”</p><p>With a resounding pop, Crowley released Aziraphale’s cock, giving the head a lick and smirking at Aziraphale. “It feels good,” he asked hoarsely.</p><p>“Oh, of course, it does! Don't you dare stop!”</p><p>“I hope you’re always so demanding of me.” Crowley slid his arms around Aziraphale’s thighs, lifting them up and lowering himself again. His tongue went lower this time, and Aziraphale arched upward, crying out before clamping a hand over his mouth. Crowley didn't even pause until his face was buried entirely in Aziraphale.</p><p>Writhing at the sensations, Aziraphale barely noticed when Crowley’s tongue was replaced with a finger, smoothly sliding in and out of him before a second joined to stretch him further. Gasping at the increased burn, Aziraphale removed the hand from his lips only to implore, “No, no, it’s fine. Don't stop. Please!”</p><p>“I won’t ever stop, Aziraphale.” The throaty promise was accompanied by another finger stretching him wide, and Aziraphale arched again, moaning as the fingers slipped out.</p><p>He felt so aching and empty. “Please, Crowley.”</p><p>“I’m here, Aziraphale.” He felt a hand caressing his cheek and glanced down to see Crowley stroking his glistening cock, pressing it against his entrance. Aziraphale licked his lips, pushing down against Crowley’s erection, delighted to see by the flushed look in his face that Crowley was just as undone as he was.</p><p>As Crowley slid into him, Aziraphale gasped, hands coming up to grasp Crowley’s arms. Aziraphale met the hot press of Crowley’s cock inside him by thrusting downward, the pleasant tingle of being stretched everything he needed. “Ooh, you feel so good!”</p><p>“Yo-you do too,” Crowley gasped. He was still for a moment, fully inside Aziraphale, and then he slid out before thrusting back into him.</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t care about the loud noise that escaped him. It was much more important to keep Crowley close, to meet each slide inside him with his own hips until their bodies slammed together in a rhythm that echoed the pulse in Aziraphale’s straining cock.</p><p>When Crowley’s hand wrapped around him, Aziraphale thought he might have yelled. A few strokes were all it took to make him come, waves of pleasure crashing through him. It was all he could do to feel like he was hanging onto Crowley.</p><p>Leaning down until their chests pushed together, Crowley grunted as he pumped in and out of Aziraphale at a faster pace, each thrust sending jolts of pleasure through Aziraphale’s cock until he felt Crowley’s hot come inside him.</p><p>Giving a sigh of absolute delight, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and pulled him in close, keeping their bodies close together as they both panted through the aftermath.</p><p>Gradually, Aziraphale became aware of his shaking thighs and lowered his legs, hearing Crowley groan as his cock slid out of him. “That was,” Crowley began.</p><p>“Rather thrilling,” Aziraphale finished breathlessly.</p><p>Laughing, Crowley stretched out comfortably on top of Aziraphale. “Yeah. Those are the perfect words. Is it insulting if I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Not to me...and not after all that’s happened.” Leaning in, Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. “Let’s both nap. We’ll wake up and deal with everything else...later.”</p><p>“Mmm, like your tea. Food.... Wine and baths.”</p><p>“Gabriel...and telling him the news.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Can’t wait to see the look on his face,” he mumbled. “Mmm, nite, Aziraphale.”</p><p>“Good night, Crowley, my dear.”</p><p>As Crowley’s breathing evened out with quiet snores, Aziraphale closed his eyes and joined him in slumber.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><i>Even when life's been knocking you down<br/>
You always figure it out, see your way through the doubt<br/>
And when you're lost I help you find your way<br/>
What you got in your hands could be the spark<br/>
Turns it all around, is this happening now?<br/>
'Cause all my life I've knew we'd see this day<br/>
I knew we'd see this day<br/>
I knew we both would see this day</i> - This Day - Usher, Kiana Lede</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ta-da! That's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will be all posted by the 10th, which is the due date for this particular gift. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed plotting it out. (BTW, the Nutcracker has a really strange plot....)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>